


Holy Be Thy Name

by mishackles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angel!Shiro, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angelic Possession, Demon Keith (Voltron), Demon!Keith, Demonic Possession, I have some Thoughts on this au so I’m hoping on the bandwagon, M/M, Supernatural Elements, This au has consumed me, angel shiro, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishackles/pseuds/mishackles
Summary: They say God doesn’t make mistakes, but Shiro knows that’s not true. There’s a flaw in him. God’s hand must’ve slipped threading him together out of the cosmo; dropped a stitch. For if Shiro had been the perfect heavenly, celestial force he was designed to be... well he wouldn’t entered into this partnership. And he wouldn’t have kept coming back.





	Holy Be Thy Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first significant Voltron fic and of course it’s a Supernatural AU because I’m predictable as fuck. 
> 
> This is of course inspired by [Sa’s spn au ](https://twitter.com/L_Strikes_art) that’s everywhere. And my terrible terrible friends coming up with awful and painful headcanons. 
> 
> Shiro & Keith aren’t based on any existing spn characters in this just Shiro’s an angel and Keith’s a demon so if you’re looking for a sheith-as-destiel fic I’m sorry. However this is based in the SPN universe so some mythology carries over Shiro’s fighting a war in heaven like Cas in season 6, Keith’s a crossroad demon that’s ruling Hell now etc. besides that limited SPN knowledge is fine. 
> 
> This was suppose to be a one shot thing but..... I got carried away with coming up with the story and have lots of ideas for it so I will be continuing on with this story.

They say God doesn’t make mistakes, but Shiro knows that’s not true. There’s a flaw in him. God’s hand must’ve slipped threading him together out of the cosmo; dropped a stitch. For if Shiro had been the perfect heavenly, celestial force he was designed to be... well he wouldn’t entered into this partnership. And he wouldn’t have kept coming back. 

“Feathers,” Keith purrs into Shiro’s ear. A chill runs up Shiro’s spine and goose bumps dot his arms. It’s strange, his vessel never demonstrated many physical responses before Keith. Keith gives Shiro’s neck a break and nips and tugs on Shiro’s ears with his sharp teeth. “What do the boys upstairs think about their fearless leader paling around with an abomination like lil’ ol’ me?” Keith chuckles darkly into his ear. Shiro’s breath catches in his borrowed lungs. They’re in a dimly lit alley, behind an old dive bar in central Missouri. Shiro could pin point the exact coordinates of their location if he needed to. If he needed to summon his heavenly host to be in this exact spot in an instant. If he needed to. If he wanted to. 

Not that he would need the help. He was an archangel— a heavenly force. He could level this place with a snap of his fingers. Command the building to crumple like the Tower of Babel. Shatter the neon sign flickering above the bar. Flatten the “HELL IS REAL! REPENT!” billboard across the street. Keith licks a line up Shiro’s neck.

“My followers understand that alliances need to be made in war. They trust me to lead them,” Shiro says, barely managing to maintain his steady tone. Keith chuckles again like he knows it’s a lie. Shiro’s fraction doesn’t know he’s here. He knows what they say about the ruler of Hell— the prince. They call him filth, scum. A twisted perversion of God’s greatest creation, the human soul. They already hate the idea of working with a demon. They’d despise him if they knew what else Shiro was doing with this demon. 

Shiro tells himself he’s here because he needs the fire power, needs the souls for his arsenal. If one of his brothers takes the thrown in heaven the damage would be insurmountable. Not only on Earth but in Heaven and Hell as well; they’d destroy it all. He needs souls and Keith has an abundance. He needs Keith to fulfill his mission. This is God’s will. That what he tells himself as Keith grinds his hips into Shiro’s, further pinning him to the brick wall. 

“I still don’t understand why you’re helping me,” Shiro says trying to distract himself from the heat pooling low in his stomach. 

“You angels,” Keith smiles. “You always thing that you’re the only ones on a holy mission.” He slides their mouths together almost sweetly before biting and pulling Shiro’s bottom lip— Shiro allows it to sting. A street light above them shatters, showering the pair in sparks. Shiro’s hands raise to cup Keith’s face. It’s a long minute before he remembers they were having a conversation. He hums a protest and pulls away, breathless. 

“Mission?” He ask. 

Keith rolls his eyes. God, those eyes. There’s something in them that beacons Shiro in like a Siren’s call. Shiro knows those eyes are what makes him want to trust Keith. Their deep red irises hold something inside them—a purity. They burn into Shiro’s very being. It feels righteous.

“Look,” Keith says. “I’m a simple guy. I just want to keep this,” he gestured vaguely around them, “all spinning. Self preservation, Feather, it’s the name of the game. All those other Halos up there would prefer to see me and all my kind destroyed.” He looks through his lashes back up at Shiro. His eyes go soft in a way Shiro didn’t know a demon could be. Keith cups Shiro’s face in his hand and strokes a thumb over his cheek, “But not you.”

“How do I know you won’t betray me once we’ve won?” That seems to snap Keith out of whatever thoughts he’d been lost in. His grip turns hard and painted nails dig into Shiro’s hair. 

“Look,” Keith snaps. “I may be a lot of things, but disloyal isn’t one of them. I don’t go back on my word. We made a deal. I want your sweet ass on the throne of heaven so I can keep my even sweeter ass on my throne.” There’s a fire in Keith and Shiro thinks he might want it to engulf him, burn him up. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. 

This is what the others in heaven fail to see. That righteousness. It’s intoxicating and it pulls Shiro in like gravity. Shiro knows this is what they call temptation, but Shiro also knows he’s weak. 

“Besides,” Keith continues, his smile turning wicked. “It’s not like I don’t get anything out of this. How many other demons have their own pet angel?” He purrs against Shiro’s mouth as he pulls his hair. And, no that wouldn’t do. 

Shiro spins them quickly, slamming Keith against the wall. A surprised gasp escapes Keith’s mouth as he collides with the wall and his eyes roll back, solid red. He opens his mouth to say something but Shiro stops him with his tongue. Shiro taste smoke and sulfur fills his nose as he takes and takes. And Keith just gives more and more. Of course, Shiro remembers now. He sometimes forgets— just because something is righteous, doesn’t make it’s holy. 

Shiro pulls away with a growl, “You should show me some respect. I’m still an angel.”

Keith’s chest is heaving and his eyes are blood red. He grins up at the angel. “That’s the Shiro I remember,” he laughs.

Shiro stumbles back suddenly. His head feels like it’s splitting open. “W-what? I- k-Keith?” His voice comes out in a whisper. He thinks he might faint. 

Shiro ears are ringing. Images flash across his vision. An empty playground save for one occupied swing. Flash. A boy with a split lip and black eye. Flash. Laughter ringing through the air and a swell in his chest. Flash. Fire, smoke, ash. Flash. A sharp pain cutting into his chest. Flash. A pair of violet eyes. 

Shiro comes to, he’s still in the alley. He looks up to find Keith looking at him with wide eyes. Red, not violet. He looks a little alarmed, “I-I’m gonna take off, Feathers.” He looks at Shiro for a beat. “I’ll let you know when the souls are ready. You know how to reach me.”

“Wait, no Keith” Shiro reaches out a hand, but it’s too late. He’s alone in the alley, the smell of sulfur in the air. 

Shiro doesn’t move for a long time. He’s unsure of what’s happening. Unsure of what these visions mean. Unsure of his deal with the prince oh hell. Unsure of the war he’s fighting. Unsure of why now that’s Keith’s gone he feels cold and...sad? There’s something rolling dripping down Shiro’s cheek. Tears? Is he crying? He reaches up to touch his eye, and yes it’s leaking, but when he takes his hand away it’s red. Blood. 

There’s the sound of wings behind him. He spins fast, drawing his sword. The irony of having spent the last half hour groping a demon but immediately drawing a weapon on one of his own is not lost on him. 

“Ezor.” Shiro lowers his weapon. Ezor is one of his generals. A good solider, one of his best. She stands before him; her vessel wearing a crisp grey suit and her hair pulled into a tight pony tail at the top of her head. “What are you doing here?”

“Haggard has requested to see you,” she says cooly. “Immediately.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope ur intrigued enough to want more! Comments make my life better <3
> 
>  
> 
> my spn tumblr is [mishackles ](http://mishackles.tumblr.com) and my multi fandom/Voltron is [stxrmpilxt](http://stxrmpilxt.tumblr.com)
> 
> I’m also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ohshiromyshiro)


End file.
